In the past a number of combination tools including a screwdriver have been proposed such as the combination of a drill and screwdriver of U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,753 or the combination drill and screwdriver of U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,544 or the combined screwdriver and socket wrench of U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,373, however, to the knowledge of the inventors the disclosure of a combination file and screwdriver has not been taught.